Falling For You
by Kittypink78
Summary: Gwen lives a normal life, that's if you don't include her obsessed ex-boyfriend and Trent. One day, she meets Duncan the star quarterback of the football team, amazed of how she denied his charms, he immediately is interested in Gwen. They both on the same day decide to have a bet. Gwen accepts the challenge knowing she wouldn't win. Will they fall in love with each other?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting each other

**_Falling For You Chapter 1: Meeting each other_**

**_Note:_**

**_Hey people. So I'm like new at this and yeah. So Sacred Cat and I decided to write a story together. I'm posting this story on Fanfiction while Sacred Cat is posting this story on Wattpad. She 'adopted' this story from AMYAEL. This is a remake of the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. If I did then Gwen would have won season one in the US._**

* * *

**Gwen's Pov**

I fast walked down the hallway,trying to make sure not to be seem by him. By him I meant Trent. Ever since the day I broke up with him he's been following me everywhere, trying to explain himself, though I saw what happened.

You see, we use to date, I loved him, and he said he loved me back, but soon I found out that was a lie, I had caught him cheating on me with Lindsay, the most popular and prettiest girl in school. After the day I broke up with him, he's been trying to get me to go back out with him, but I wasn't an idiot. Since then I've been trying to avoid him.

I sighed in annoyance, thinking about Trent. If i didn't go out with him in the first place this wouldn't even be happened. Oh well, it doesn't matter now, as long as I don't run into him! I'll be fine. That's when I bumped into someone. Oh please don't be Trent, don't be Trent. I mentally prayed.

I slowly looked up, to my relief it wasn't Trent. It was Duncan Carter, the rebel and star quarterback of the football team. He also happened to be the most popular and hottest guy in school. Not my words.

I don't really get why people think he's cute. I'll admit he wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't hot either, I just didn't get it.

"You should take a picture, it lasts longer," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Who would ever take a picture of you?" I asked him slightly making a disgusted face, okay I got to admit that was kind of rude, but I don't really care at the moment.

"You're funny Sweetheart." Duncan said while chuckling. "And very hot and sexy in my opinion." he whispered in my ear, leaning forward a bit. That comment shocked me and made me angry at the same time. I gasped and pushed him away from me.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Do I look like a girl who's desperate and waiting for a guy to ask me out!? I'm leaving now because I don't want to be near a guy like you"

I turned around, walking away fuming. That jerk. "Yeah keep walking! You're giving me a **_very nice_ **view of that ass over here!" I heard him call out from behind me.

I gritted my teeth, deciding to ignore him.

* * *

**Sacred Cat's username: XxSurvivorxX**

**So what do you guys think of the story so far? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Art Class

_**Falling For You Chapter 2: Art Class**_

_**Notes:**_

_**Thanks for the follows and favs on the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. If I did then Duncan and Gwen would still be together and Duncan wouldn't have gone to jail.**_

* * *

**Duncan's Pov**

When that girl walked away from me, I started to think about her,

"She seems pretty cool, maybe she could meet Geoff and the gang but I'll have to to keep the flirting down or else Courtney will kill me." I thought.

"But I really do like her feisty." I said to myself when I was walking to my next class which was art. When I walked in to class, everyone was staring at me. I just realized I came in late for class. I didn't really care because art is the least difficult class that I have.

"How nice of you to come to class Duncan, please have a seat next to Gwen." said while pointing to a girl with long black and teal highlighted hair, a teal hoodie over a black V-shaped t-shirt with black skinny jeans. When I looked at who was pointing at, I realized it was that girl I talked to earlier.

"Alright." I said while walking to my seat.

When I got to my seat her eyes widened while I smirked. "Nice seeing you here so I won't get bored." I said while she looked away and looked at the teacher. I was staring at her surprised at she's not swooning over me.

**Gwen's Pov**

I sighed in annoyance. Why does he have to be here? And why is it that I never noticed he was in this class with me.

That's just plain weird seeing as we've been in school for five months already. At least he's not flirting with me, if Courtney found out about his flirting she would ruin my life. She would always find a way to ruin someone's life. Whenever she doesn't have her way, she calls her lawyers then the next day either the person moves away or is scared of Courtney.

"Your assignment for today is to draw something that you're afraid or scared of." Mr Robinson told us. I thought about what I was scared of, I was stuck between Trent and being buried alive.

I mentally sighed. He passed out white blank sheets of paper, saying that once we were done we could leave.

Then I started drawing, staring ahead, seeing what my hand would lead to drawing, Trent or being buried alive.

**Duncan's Pov**

I wondered what I was scared of. I looked at Gwen and saw that she was staring straight ahead, letting her hand do the work?

I really don't know how to explain it. I stared at what she was drawing. She drew a teenage boy with a shirt that had a hand on his shirt. It looked really realistic. Who was that? I recognized who it was.

Who do I know that wears a shirt with a hand on it? That's when I realized, she drew Trent.

She was scared of Trent? Why though? I wondered if she was the girl that went out with him. There were rumors that Trent cheated on his girlfriend, ever since his breakup he's been trying to get her back. No one knew who she was except for few people.

Some people believed in the rumors while others thought that Trent was the one who started the rumors. They thought his 'ex-girlfriend' was imaginary.

I never gave it that much thought because I never really cared, but now I wonder if Gwen is his ex. It does kind of make sense since in the hallways it looked like she was trying to avoid someone.

"Hmm," I hummed not noticing Gwen was finished with her drawing.

**Gwen's Pov**

I sighed looking down at what I drew. It was a picture of Trent. It looked realistic too.

I then felt someone staring at me, I looked next to me and saw Duncan staring at me, but he looked like he was deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about.

Seeing as he's staring at me, maybe he's thinking about me? No, stupid Gwen, don't think about that stuff. Like you actually care, next thing you know you might fall for him.

I stood up and walked over to, I handed him my drawing and quickly walked out, not wanting him to question on why I drew Trent.

I quickly walked down the hallway making sure I don't run in to anyone this time heading to my locker.

"Gwen!" I heard someone yell from behind me. Shit, I recognized that voice.

**Duncan's Pov**

I stared at where Gwen was once sitting but she wasn't there anymore. Where was she? I guess she must have headed out.

I quickly drew green jello, which was Courtney's fear. I felt like Gwen would be in trouble, Hey, I only care because she interests me.

I walked over to the teacher and handed him my paper. He stared at me curiously, "Green jello?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Courtney's fear." I responded.

He nodded putting it the rest of the stack of papers. I started walking down the hallway. Where was Gwen?

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Uhh Thank you I guess

_**Falling For You Chapter 3: Uhh... Thank You I Guess**_

_**Note:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series.**_

* * *

**Duncan's Pov**

As I continued to walk down the halls I heard Gwen talking at someone. When I got closer I began to hear what Gwen was saying.

"Don't Touch Me Trent," she said. I'm guessing the other person is Trent.

"Please, let me explain Gwen! You know it was Lindsay's fault she pushed herself onto me and it happened. I-I didn't mean to cheat on you I miss you so much. Please take me back." he begged.

"LEAVE ME ALONE TRENT! WHY DIDN'T YOU PULL AWAY FROM HER?! YOU KNOW WHAT I REALLY DON'T CARE! GET OVER ME BECAUSE WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND LET ME GO!" she yelled.

"Please, I'm sorry." he pleaded.

When I finally got to where they were, I came up to Trent and punched him in the face making him pass out and letting go of Gwen.

"When a girl says it's over, it's over asshole!" I yelled angrily.

After I said that took Gwen outside of the school so she could get away from him.

She gave me a smile and started talking. "Thank you for helping me." she began. "I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come." she said while I smirked.

"So what's my reward for being your knight in shining armour?" I joked and saw that Gwen was blushing a bit.

"Why should I give you a reward if you were annoying?" she asked while I came closer and leaned in.

"Because I know you want me and I'd be happy if you wanted to date m-OW!" I yelled while falling on the ground.

Gwen crouched down next to me and said, "Don't talk to me and I won't kick your ass."

After she said that she got up and started to walk away.

Once I got up from the ground I started to head home. While I began to walk home, I started to rub where the pain hurts on my arm. when I was almost home I started to thinking.

"Ow my crouch hurts." Then I started to think about Gwen again.

"She seems hot, sexy, feisty and a fighter..."

"My type of girl." I said out loud.

**Gwen's Pov**

I huffed as I walked I walked away. Why did he have to be so, so Arg! I groaned in frustration. What is up with him?! I stopped walking as I saw I was now outside, on the parking lot of the school. Then again, he did help me, I sighed as I remembered what had happened moments ago.

* * *

_I fast walked down the hallway. Once I got to my locker I opened it, only for a hand to slam it shut._

_"What the hell?!" I asked angrily turning around, my eyes went wide when I saw who it was._

_"Hey Gwen," Trent muttered, his other hand was scratching the back of his neck._

_"What do you want?" I asked rather rudely finally gaining some courage. He glared slightly, slamming his other hand onto the other side of my head. I gulped, trying to look for a way to escape. His eyes softened, he put a hand on my chin, turning my face towards him._

_"Don't Touch Me," I growled, slapping his hand away. He grabbed my chin again forcing me to look his way,_

_" Please let me explain Gwen! You know it was Lindsay's fault, she pushed herself onto me and it happened. I-I didn't mean to cheat on you I miss you so much. Please take me back." he begged._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE TRENT! WHY DIDN'T YOU PULL AWAY FROM HER?! YOU KNOW WHAT I REALLY DON'T CARE! GET OVER ME BECAUSE WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND LET ME GO!" she yelled._

_"Please, I'm sorry." he pleaded._

_"When a girl says it's over, it's over asshole!" a familiar voice yelled punching Trent, which knocked him out._

* * *

And that's where we are now. Hmm... maybe I should give something to Duncan to thank him, you know. Who's knows what could of happened if he didn't come.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bet

_**Falling For You Chapter 4: The Bet**_

_**Note:**_

_**Thank you to all the people who are reading this story. **__**This is the most I've written so far, so I hope you guys like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series, if I did then Gwen would have come 3rd in TDAS not Scott.**_

* * *

** ? Pov**

Ugh. Where is Duncan? He was supposed to walk me to class. I can't believe he did this again. He better not be cheating on me with someone else. I will ruin his life if he is. I should go find him.

I started walking down the halls to his locker. When I got there he wasn't there. Ugh, where is he? I hate him so much right now. Hmm... maybe he's walking to class. I should go see.

I started walking to his first period class. I sighed. Why did his class have to be far? If he makes me late to class I will kill him.

When I got closer to his classroom, I saw a goth chick bump into him. She started staring at him for a while. That goth freak better not take my man. Although, who wouldn't want to date him? He's the hottest guy in school. I decided not to ruin her life, yet.

I quickly ran to the nearest trash can near them and hid behind it, trying to listen to their conversation. I didn't hear anything. I peeked from behind the trash can and saw that Duncan whispered something into that goth's ear. He better not be flirting with her. I started to look at them again and saw that the goth gasped and pushed him away from her. I wonder what he said to her.

Then heard her say, "What the heck is wrong with you? Do I look like a girl who's desperate and waiting for a guy to ask me out!? I'm leaving now because I don't want to be near a guy like you."

She began walking away for Duncan until he replied saying, "Yeah keep walking! You're giving me a very nice view of that ass over here!"

OMG, I can't believe Duncan said that.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind right now!" I said to myself.

I began walking towards him until the bell rang. Oh no, I'm going to be late to class! I turned around and ran to class.

While I ran to to class I said to myself,

" You got lucky Duncan Ethan Carter. Just wait until we have a talk."

* * *

**Gwen's Pov**

As I walked home I couldn't help but think of Duncan,

Sure he was asshole and a flirt, but did I have to hit him on the arm and kick him where it hurts after he saved me? I thought to myself.

But he was leaning WAY to close to me so consider it self-defense.

I think I should give something to Duncan, you know. Who's know what could of happen if he hadn't came, but Trent would violate me, right?

As I got closer to my house I kept asking myself if I should give Duncan something.

When I saw my house in sight I decided that I was going to make something sweet for him, but don't think I like the guy.

Anyways, when I got into my house I went to the kitchen and got all the ingredients to make a cake.

Oh I did I tell you I was making Duncan a cake? No? Well lets just say I could just about anything. Singing, dancing, cooking, drawing, ect.

**Half an Hour Later**

While I was drawing I heard a beep. Oh that must be the cake.

I got up and went to go get the cake out of the oven.

After I got the cake out of the oven I began to spread chocolate frosting over the cake. When I was about done frosting the cake I heard the doorbell rang.

I put down the knife and frosting and went to go check who was at the door.

As I opened the door I saw that Duncan was leaning on the door smirking and he was dressed pretty nicely. He looked hot. No Gwen, stop. You can't think that about him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked quite bitterly.

He didn't say anything, he just pointed to the house next to mine.

"YOU LIVE NEXT DOOR?!" I yelled confused and he nodded.

"By the way, don't leave the windows open unless you want me to see you naked," he said while smirking and giving me a wink.

I blushed after strongly because after that he laughed so I punched him in the stomach and he fell onto the ground while I smirked.

"You that doesn't tell me why you came over NOW." I said angrily while he got up.

"Ok fine, I smelled some good food so I came over here." he started. "See it's good now you can cook for me and our future kids." he replied while winking at me.

This time I think I was as red as a tomato because I can feel it.

I turned around and walked back to the kitchen and I heard the door close and Duncan came in and looked at what I made.

"So your knight in shining amour gets a cake?! Okay, I guess I'll take it," he said while dipping a finger into the cake until I slapped it away.

"It's not for you, I told him, sticking out my tongue.

"Oh really? Then who is it for?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," I told him, crossing my arms while turning away.

I could tell he was smirking, that jerk.

"Well I guess I should Thank you, no one ever baked me a cake before."

I turned to him raising my eyebrows, "What about your parents?"

He shrugged, "For some reason I'd mostly get sent to juvie on my birthday and my parents were always busy."

I stared at him for a while. Wasn't he sad? I would be if my parents never baked me a cake, but then again it didn't really matter. Why would I care anyways?

He smirked, "Thinking about about me angel?"

My eyes narrowed, "Why would I be?" I then raising my eyebrows, "Why are you calling me angel?"

He shrugged while replying, "Princess is already taken and you seen more like an angel."

I could feel my cheeks heating up again. I turned my head the other way, acting like I was annoyed.

I guess he noticed it though, "Aww, you're blushing. You're so into me," he stated, smirking like an idiot.

I scoffed, "Me into you? Yeah right, in your dreams."

"How'd you know?" he asked in faked shock.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know you were in my dreams?"

"Shut up Carter," I said huffing.

"Like I said before, you're into me," he stated dipping his finger in the cake licking it in the process.

"No I'm not." I said through gritted teeth.

He grinned, "Alright let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"I bet in two weeks you'll fall for me."

"I bet you I won't." I told him glaring.

"Alright. Is that a deal? he questioned, holding out his hand. I nodded shaking his hand.

* * *

_**Review!**_


End file.
